It is known that fasteners or retainers are used in various applications to perform various functions. It is further known that numerous types of retainers or fasteners are used in various automotive applications. A common fastener that is widely used throughout a vehicle is known as a w-base or w-prong retainer or fastener (hereinafter “w-base fastener”). The w-base fastener type and its retaining scheme provide a simple yet effective solution to many fastening needs. As a result, this fastener is economical, functional, and widely accepted among the automotive industry.
Regardless of size or complexity, the w-base fastener utilizes some basic principles in fastening. These principles include multiple legs that compress towards a common member, of which the legs are attached, during the installation in a hole or opening. These legs then engage the backside of the hole to which the fastener is mounted to hold the fastener in a mounted position within the hole. The fastener also includes a head or similar structure that permits items to be mounted to the fastener. The w-base fastener provides an excellent method of retention with an outstanding insertion to extraction ratio.
Exemplary w-base fasteners or retainers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,097, 5,797,714 and 6,715,185, all assigned to Illinois Tool Works Inc. Other known w-base fasteners include a single w-base feature on each side of the retainer base to allow for hole to hole applications only. Another known w-base fastener includes a bullhorn style attachment feature on one side of the retainer base.